Taking Hogwarts: Alyia Beckett
by Maegatr0n
Summary: I am hoping to make a series of stories about a girl who sleeps around at Hogwarts. Yeah, I know the summery sucks, but take a look. It's a bit smutty, so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Taking Hogwarts

Alyia grinned widely as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair was an object of perfection, framing her pale slender face, and making her green eyes pop out in their bright color.

It was finally her 7th year, the year that Alyia had been planning since she had first become interested in the male populous. This year she was going to make jaws drop. Once, everyone had known Alyia as a cute, quiet and highly intelligent student. Her grades were extraordinary, and she was highly praised by all. Which was why no one would know what to do with a sexy, and damned irresistible Slytherin.

Alyia took one last glance in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, taking a right and exiting the dormitory into the Common Room.

Her long black robes swept the ground as she shouldered her school bag and headed towards the entrance of their common room. Before reaching it however, Alyia stopped and opened her robe just a little near her chest and unbuttoned the first few silver buttons of her shirt, allowing a fair bit of skin to show.

Alyia flipped her hair and started towards the dining hall, earning head turns and whispers from teachers and students alike.

Draco Malfoy dropped his goblet of water on his lap. He gasped and quickly looked down, whipping out his wand and drying it quickly before looking back up to find what had taken his attention away from the easy task of raising his glass.

'No…is that…that girl in my Potions class?' Draco thought as Alyia walked between the tables, looking around as if unable to find a seat. This seemed odd to Draco, since any number of boys were clearing spots for her to sit. But also, it seemed as if she was walking towards something or someone specifically. He quickly finished his toast and watched her sit down, alone at the end of the table. She didn't seem hungry, only getting a small amount of food and eating it slowly. Draco swallowed hard, adjusting the way he was sitting as to stop the pain in his erection.

After it seemed as if she was done, Draco stood up and sauntered over to her, stopping behind her for a moment before leaning close and whispering in her ear with a slight sneer.

"You think you can walk around swinging your hips and shaking that ass without drawing attention from me?" He hissed, grabbing her arm roughly and turning her around to face him. She smirked and whisked her hair out of her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said, turning on her heel and heading back out of the Dining Hall, at the same time wrenching her arm from his. Draco watched her move, groaning inwardly.

"Bloody Tease." He whispered to himself, uncaring about the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him at this moment. "It is Saturday. By next week, she will be mine." He thought before turning back around and glaring at a few gawkers.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled.

Alyia smiled to herself as she exited the dining hall and took a turn towards the Dungeons. The darkness clung to the sides of the hall. The small flames of the torches hanging on the walls barely made a difference to the darkness.

She felt as if she could jump up and down with joy and skip down the halls with glee. Draco Malfoy wanted HER! However, the thoughts stopped when she heard a smooth, silky and obviously evil voice from behind her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Ms. Beckett, I do hope you have not forgotten about our detention tonight." Severus Snape sneered as he stepped into the dim light, his arms crossed. He looked over his student, noting the fact that she was obviously trying to get someone's attention. He looked back up to her face after passing once over her body.

Alyia collected herself quickly and turned, seeing his eyes pass over her for a moment. Her heart gave a clench in excitement.

"Oh yes Professor, that's right…I almost forgot." She looked at him dead in the eyes, letting him know that this was all a front. She had in fact, not forgotten about the detention. In fact, she was counting on it.

Alyia took a step towards the Potion's professor who was clentching his jaw tighter and tighter. His obsidian eyes seemed as if they were the home to storms, raging through him. Lust slowly crept up his spine, causing a slight shiver.

"Ms. Beckett, I hope that you are not under the impression that I will just forget about your detention just because I am your head of house and this is your 7th year." He whispered, his eyes locked on hers. He straightened slightly as Alyia giggled slightly.

"Aw, come on Professor, a little bit of PlayWitch never hurt anyone. I was quite enjoying that one with the girl on the teacher's desk while he…" She started, seeming to enjoy a particularly fond memory, or trying to insinuate something quite different. But Severus Snape cut her off quickly, sucking in a breath.

"Ms. Beckett! If you would please shut that ungodly mouth before I do it for you!" He said with an edge to his voice. Alyia only seemed to grin broadly and cross her arms.

"I will see you at 11 o'clock. Do not test me, Ms. Beckett." With that, Snape turned on his heel, full well knowing that the scene that Alyia had described could not be found in her edition of PlayWitch. But just in case, Severus Snape decided to check…again.

Alyia walked down the last stair to the dungeon and took a breath. Every fiber of her being was begging her to turn around and run. To skip this detention, and face Snape's wrath another day. Alyia shook her head at these thoughts. She had wanted this chance for ages. This more than anything or anyone.

Her hand raised to knock on the professor's office door. From within, his voice sounded, silkily and smooth as always.

"Enter."

Severus didn't dare look up at the sight of his student walking through his office wearing a miniskirt far too short for propriety's sake. He avoided looking at her school shirt which was even more open than this morning. He knew this was all highly improper, but still, could not just let this go.

"Take a seat." Severus snapped, waving the door closed and then motioning to a chair before his desk.

'Severus Snape! This is a student! Legal in age, but not in morality!' He chastised himself, shifting to try and get a better position for his painful erection.

He did everything he could not to stare at his student, but out of the corner of his eyes he could see her saunter over to his desk, and instead of taking the seat he had offered, she lifted herself onto his desk and swung around, her legs hanging over the side and open as she pushed herself towards him, her legs finally resting on either side of his. She shifted her weight and leaned back, her arms taking position holding her up from behind. Her chest was slightly accentuated by this act and Snape sucked in a breath as a few of his papers fell to the ground along with a few trinkets, which met their demise against the stone cold floor of the dungeon.

Snape looked up at her, totally unprepared for this sort of confrontation. His erection gave a small jump against his leg and he bit back a moan.

"Ms. Beckett, this is highly inappropriate…" He murmured. But even as he said this, his eyes roamed her body hungrily. He wanted to reach out and touch her, make her moan for him, make her apologize for the agony she had placed on him.

"It makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" She grinned, leaning forward slightly and tucking some hair out of her eyes.

"Ms. Beckett…"

"Come, come, Severus, we both know where this is going. Do call me by my name." She grinned at her daring. To call the potions master by his name was pretty much a death sentence. She knew that better than most.

Severus' eyes flashed at her at the sound of his first name on her lips. With a flourish of his robes, he stood up and took a step forward, grabbing her neck roughly as his thighs and hers connected. She moaned slightly and looked up with him, her mouth slightly open suggestively.

Severus launched forward, pressing his lips against hers roughly, sucking and biting hard, not caring about the feel of her blood running from his lips.

Alyia's eyes went wide as she felt the blood trickle down her chin from the aggressiveness of his nipping. When he pulled away, all she could do was catch her breath in slight pants. Severus groaned and took his seat again, his head resting in his hand.

"Ms. Beckett, this is not a game. I am not the kind of man who will be gentle or care about how you feel. So if you care at all about romantics and such, get out of my sight." His voice was pained and Alyia knew he was harder than rock. He wanted her. Just as much as she wanted him.

"Professor, if I had wanted all of that, I would have found a Gryffendor." She smirked as Severus looked up slowly, the storms raging in his eyes again. Alyia hopped off the desk and pressed her body against his, her breasts close to his face. He looked up at her as she put her hands on his shoulders. His found her hips carefully. She ran her hands through his hair, wondering how anyone could think it was greasy. It was soft on her hands, and she loved the feeling of it.

Severus moaned slightly and closed his eyes, giving into the horrible temptations. He hated this lack of control, but he still gave into it, moaning at the feel of her hands.

Slowly Alyia ran her fingers down his neck and down to his shoulders. She looked at him, her eyes slightly open as she slid down his body until she was on her knees. He looked down at her, wondering what would happen now that he had given up the reins. Alyia grinned up at him, licking her lips suggestively and then with nimble fingers, she began to undo his belt and trousers, pulling them down to his ankles.

Severus moaned, leaning his head back slightly as his erection broke free of the restraints. He heard Alyia gasp. He grinned inwardly, looking at her surprised expression.

"What did you expect little girl? I am endowed with some talents and some features worth whispering over." He whispered, grabbing a handful of her hair as she placed a hand on his erection. He sucked in a breath and his hips thrusted upwards uncontrollably. It had been too long…

Slowly Alyia moved down, placing her lips around his cock gingerly, looking up at his face as she licked around the end, touching each nerve at the tip. He moaned and leaned back in his chair, his hips moving up again, egging her on, and pressing her forward. Alyia moaned at the sounds he made, knowing that it was driving him crazy.

Severus couldn't believe how sensitive he was. Each small lick that she made sent shivers through his body and he couldn't stop his hips from beginning to move up and down. She began to move further down his cock, and he let a loud groan escape from his throat. It was too good….It was forbidden, but she was right. That made it all the more exciting.

Alyia took him as far as she could into her mouth, sucking lightly on his length and moaning at the apparent pleasure crossing over his face as he held onto the sides of his chair, his knuckles turning white. Suddenly she felt his hands in her hair, pulling, and then pushing slightly. She closed her eyes and opened her throat as much as possible as he forced her down further onto him. She could feel his cock kick against the back of her throat and she felt her lungs running out of air. She pressed her hands on his thighs, trying to do something about her inability of gaining breath.

Finally, he let her hair go, and Alyia came up for air, flustered by how much she liked the feeling of his hands forcing her down, forcing her to pleasure him. She looked up at him with her eyes half shut, using her hands to move up and down, continuing her work on his nerves.

Severus looked back at her, feeling more and more turned on. But he would not let this girl take the reins anymore. It was time.

Suddenly Severus stood, causing Alyia to fall back on her ass. She looked up at him, his figure larger than ever, and far more intimidating. She shivered in anticipation as she grabbed her neck slightly and brought her to her feet. He was careful not to hurt her too badly, but when she was up he slammed her against his desk, pressing his lips close to her jaw line. He ran a tongue over the skin and laughed lightly. He kept pushing against her until her knees gave and she sat on his desk. Slowly he went down on his knees, like she had done before, and removed her clothing quickly, taking no time to push forward and lick her carefully. She let out a scream of pleasure, surprising Severus slightly. He looked up at her as she brought her hand to her mouth, watching her biting it to stifle her screams. He felt his cock give another jump and he lavishly licked her, not caring about giving her pleasure, but awaiting for her to give him the right lubricants for the grand finale.

Alyia was seeing stars. Everything that she had ever wanted had just placed himself in between her thighs. Her hips rose against his mouth, groaning in protest when he stopped and stood. She looked at him, her mouth open just a little. He took her mouth swiftly, and her eyes widened. He penetrated her swiftly in one motion, and pain made its way through her body. She bucked against it, trying to find a way to ease the large intrusion, but each motion brought him further and further inside her. She panted into his mouth, pain quickly transforming into pleasure as he bucked against her, throwing back his head for a moment as his hands grabbed her shoulders roughly. Their breath mingled together as he leaned forward, thrusting hard in and out.

Alyia felt waves of passion overtaking her and she screamed, raising her hips against him and throwing her head back. He quickly joined her, groaning loudly and thrusting quickly a few more times. She felt a heat creeping into her and she knew that he was spent. She collapsed into his arms and moaned in his ear. He smirked, nipping at her neck and then whispering in her ear.

"I don't think I taught you enough tonight. You will be here every night until I think you have learned your lesson."

And there she had it. Severus Snape was hers.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was a bit…quick. Let me know if you guys liked it, and maybe I will add chapters of her finding other boys around the school. . Leave me some love or some suggestions and maybe I will let you all decided who is next, or if I should continue with Snape. : Sigh : Lovely snape..


	2. Chapter 2

Alyia sat on the edge of her seat, her long hair cascading around her face in her new fashion. She smiled sweetly at the professor as he passed her table, earning a sneer from his lips. Memories of their encounters from the past few weeks still weighed on both of their minds, and she wondered how long it would take before he was begging her back into his presence through the usage of detention. Until then, she had other things in mind.

Her eyes scanned the room of mixed students. Now that it was 7th year, all four houses were present in the same class. Her eyes rested on the blond haired Slytherin prince, whose silvery eyes were pressed directly on her. She smirked for a moment, staring back at him with her newly gained confidence. In years past, she would have never done any of the debaucherous things she had been planning for this year. And Draco Malfoy was one of those debaucherous things she planned on doing.

His gaze was hard, and his mouth in a tight line across his pale face. He looked as if he was undressing her slowly, and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She turned her head, acting neutral and stared back at the potions master who had taken his place back at his podium.

After class, she collected her things and started out the door. She got about halfway through the dungeons before she was stopped in her tracks. Draco Malfoy pulled her aside into one of the labyrinth like corridors and slammed her against the wall, one hand on her shoulder and the other on the wall to the left of her face.

"You have been expecting this for a while now, haven't you?" He smirked, taking a lock of her hair in-between his fingers and tugging softly. Aylia raised an eyebrow and stood completely still.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said simply. Her eyes twinkled and Draco's smirk widened.

"Oh, so that is the game you are playing. You suddenly come back to school, wagging that beautiful ass," As he said his, his hand slid down to said backside and pressed her hips close to his, "And making fools out of all the boys at school."

He was close. So close, that she could smell his scent. He smelled clean, pristine, refined. And even up close, she found his appearance alluring. Not just from across the Great Hall.

"Fools? Does that include yourself, Malfoy?" She smiled sweetly, and Draco's smirk began to disappear for a moment.

She was goading him, hoping for some sort of reaction. But none came, even as his silver eyes bore into her, now completely stripping her head to toe. Oh…he wanted her now, right here, while the students passed by unknowingly. He wanted to make her scream out his name to the school, so that everyone knew that it was he who took her to the heights of pleasure.

"In the end, Aylia, you will submit to me. And I will enjoy every moment of that." His smirk returned and he took a step back. "I am sure I will be seeing you soon." He said this quietly before disappearing around the corner and out of sight, leaving Aylia breathless and more than excited. But she had no plans with Mr. Malfoy this night. She smoothed her robes and waited in the corridor while everyone moved to their next class. It had been some time since she had visited her dear potion's professor in the manner that she now planned. And she was ready for a surprise visit.

Snape stood in his classroom, glad to finally be rid of the annoying students of his class. He sat down lazily in his green armchair in the front of the classroom and rested his forehead in his hand. His eyes scanned the seats, resting on the far right, where Alyia had been sitting.

'That temptress…' He thought for a moment, remembering the feeling of her under him, her moans in his ear. He gave his head a little shake. He heard the groan of the door to his classroom as someone entered without prior notice.

"I have no desire to see any students at this point. Any questions can be addressed to me my owl, or at the next class."

"What if it's not a question, professor?" Severus looked up as he heard the soft purr of a female voice. He watched her, standing in front of the now closed door, leaning against it in a fashion that made his blood boil. All he could do was stare, for this visit was quite unexpected.

Aylia sauntered up to him, drawing her fingertips along the green fabric of the armchair as she turned to face him. He unfolded his legs and looked up at her, seeing that same fire in her eyes that he saw that first night.

"What is it you need. I am a busy man, and have no need for your girlish trickery." He said it before he could figure out what he really wanted at this very moment, and he inwardly groaned. That was the last thing that he had wanted to say to her.

Aylia raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, her lips inches from his. He took a sharp intake of breath. She smelled of flowers, and something else. Something that continued to boil his blood.

"I don't need anything professor, I am just here to torment you." She smiled, backed up and sat gingerly on one of the classroom tables. Slowly, she lifted her legs to a position that made him actually stand up. Her knees were pulled up, and he could see her green underwear peeking out from under her robes. His breath quickened, and he took a few steps towards her as she stared at him with interest. He took successive steps until he was in between her legs and looking down on her.

Unbeknownst to them, the potions door had opened a crack, and a pair of silvery eyes gazed onto the scene that was unfolding. He watched as Aylia raised her knees up to herself, and how the potion's master had visibly stiffened before standing and taking powerful steps towards her. He inwardly moaned, partially burning from desire, and partially angry that his stupid godfather was fucking the one student in this school that he wanted to ravage, right on top of these tables she now displayed herself upon. Ohh, how it burned him that he was not the one standing before her. That he was unable to grab her slender throat and withdraw a moan from her plump lips.

Unable to watch, yet unable to turn his eyes away, Malfoy continued his observation, feeling slightly dirtier for doing so. But he could not turn his eyes away.

Snape's dark eyes scanned the girl's body that was mostly hidden by the folds of her cloak. He looked into her eyes, wondering what her thoughts were at this very moment. He could read it as if she was shouting it.

'I am in control. You need me, and I will take what I want'

Anger slightly boiled to the surface. He was not to be controlled, and he would teach her this valuable lesson.

He pressed his hand against her face before turning it slightly and grabbing a fistful of her hair. Her eyes widened slightly as he pulled, making her stand, and her robes fall back to her sides. He practically dragged her over to his desk, his other arm making a sweeping motion and knocking off vials and books angrily before pretty much throwing her onto the surface of his bureau. She gasped, not having expected his demeanor. He literally threw the desk chair from its place, but she did not see where it fell. Her eyes were busy, glued to the flash in his eyes and the sneer on his face.

His hands were skillful usually, but now, they tore at her robe. She could hear the fabric give way, and she couldn't help the warmth that spread from her fingertips to her center. Snape looked down at her, an eyebrow rising as he realized that the clothing that she wore under her clothes were close to non-existent. She had on a short black skirt and a deep green tank, matching her house colors. He saw that nothing was hiding the perking of her nipples, and he wondered to himself if there were other undergarments missing.

His hand caressed her jaw line for a moment before he roughly pushed her onto her back and slipped his hand up her thigh. She moaned, and her hips bucked towards his hand as he reached his destination. Nothing was stopping the wetness from touching his fingers, and he continued to sneer.

"I have seen your recent attitude of late. This….flaunting that you have developed. I am not sure it should be encouraged."

Aylia raised herself to her elbows and peered at him, her face reddening.

"Ms. Beckett, I do believe that you need some sort of punishment. Because this behavior is utterly unacceptable." With those words, he slipped two fingers into her, plunging into her depths. Her shocked face blossomed pride in his chest, and the moan that came from her parted lips made it painful for him to not be inside her at this very moment.

He removed his fingers and flipped her over so that her ass pointed up towards him. Before she knew what would happen next she heard a slap, and felt a great sting on her left butt cheek. Her back arched, as if she were about to get up and turn towards him. But one hand stayed her movements before the other descended roughly onto her right cheek. The sting sent sensation running through her body. She gave a little yelp each time his hand descended on her.

"Please…professor…" She murmured, her ass now feeling warm under his continuing slaps. At this, the slaps ceased and she felt him flush against her nude backside as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Please, what? I am going to make you say it, like the little harlot that you are." His hiss in her ear just made her crave more. She turned her head towards him slightly and he stood back to his position, another slap landing on her ass. She yelped louder this time, but it turned into a moan as the potion's master slipped one finger back inside of her.

"What do you want, Ms. Beckett? If you don't tell me, I will continue to punish you for your lack of following directions. You know how impatient I get."

Her moan of frustration was music to his ears. He wanted to make her writhe for him. Beg to him to give her pleasure that she craved so badly. And her submission was what he wanted most. Her next words were the ones he had desired to hear.

"I want you to fuck me, Professor Snape." She said this loudly, with a tint of attitude, but this mattered not. He flipped her back over to face up, and pulled her hips flush against his. His hand slammed down next to her face as he leaned into her. His sneer gave her chills.

His hand reached down and undid the fastenings to his trousers. She cooed his name for a moment as he pleasured himself. Her eyes were pleading for him, and he sneered, making her wait. Not touching her more than he had to. Her own hand snaked down to her center, and she began to touch herself, which pleased him greatly.

His aggravation with this girl was rising each moment, and he finally slid inside of her. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back, and arching into her. His hands pulled her hips towards him, and he felt every inch of her around him.

Aylia yelped again, and Snape was happy to see her eyes slightly roll back in pleasure. She wanted this, so badly. And he knew it. She was contracting around him, and he began to move his hips, using his grip on her hips to guide her to him with each thrust. He leaned forward, close enough to smell her skin, and he pulled down one of the sides of her tank before sinking his teeth into her flesh. Her hips bucked even as she hissed in pain.

"Tell me again, harlot. What it is that you want." He whispered in her ear, his thrusts hard, and making her shift each time, the table groaning under their combined weight upon it.

She didn't take as much time to speak. Between her gasps, he was able to make out a few words.

"Fuck…please…I need…Fuck me…" Her moans further set fire to his blood, and he wanted to make this event quite memorable. He unsheathed himself from her and Aylia's eyes shot open and bore into his. Begging for more. He pushed into her, over and over, smirking all the while. The plot now in motion fully.

"I told you. You need to be punished for your little performances. I can't say one thing and just do something else."

Aylia's heart sank slightly. Again he grabbed a fist-full of her hair and yanked her up before depositing her on the cold dungeon floor. The cold was such a hard contrast against her still aching backside, which she quickly forgot as he stood above her and pulled her onto her knees.

"Finish me." He moaned quietly, holding himself out to her and entwining his fingers in her hair.

"Please, professor, I want more…" She moaned, feeling the emptiness between her legs.

He let out a laugh at his and pulled her onto his length, sheathing his cock within the confines of her mouth and thrusting hard. His power was making her dizzy, and with the intrusion of his cock within her mouth and throat, she could feel it tighten slightly. Her eyes teared up slightly, but the feeling was good. She moved her head upon him, licking up the shaft of him, and kissing the head before sliding it slowly back in. Snape moaned, his hips thrusting on their own accord now. His face contorted slightly, and he took himself from her, before releasing his seed on her face. She looked up at him, and he felt nothing but a deep satisfaction.

Aylia dragged a finger across her lips where his seed lay, and she slid it into her mouth, looking at him straight in the eye. He groaned, touching his member as it dripped the last of his pleasure. She looked like she would still jump on him, trying to seek the last of her pleasure. But she didn't get the chance. Snape walked over to the desk, picking up her cloak and depositing it on her lap before kneeling down, his face close to hers.

"The next time you feel the desire to parade yourself around the castle, don't. Come here, and I may let you finish." With this, he stood and tucked himself back into his pants.

"Please don't forget your homework due tomorrow. I expect it to be immaculate."

The statement was almost comical as he made his way to the door and strode out, leaving her in the middle of his classroom. She looked down at herself, seeing slight bruises appearing on her hips and she smiled.

She had enjoyed that…more than she had thought she would. Even without the chance to reach her own orgasm, she had been surprised at the feelings that had run through her as he slammed his cock into her throat. She shivered and slowly put on her robe, straightening her hair, and removing the last bit of his semen from her face. She was still hot, still in need. But right now was not the time.

The Great Hall was packed as usual for dinner, and Aylia made her way to the Slytherin table. She took her seat, separated slightly from the rest of the people, lost in thoughts of passion and submission. She portioned out some turkey on her plate, and picked at it slowly with her fork, unsure if she was actually going to eat it or not. She looked up as someone approached. Draco Malfoy placed himself next to her and smirked. She raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react.

"What is it, Malfoy? I prefer to eat alone, hence the sitting away from everyone." She muttered, slightly bristled by his smirk. His eyes sparkled and his grin widened.

"Something interesting happened today."

"Why would I care?"

"Well, it started like this. After we had our little chat after potions, I remembered that I had forgotten a few items in the potion's classroom. So naturally, I turned back to get them."

This was all Aylia needed to hear. The color drained from her face and she looked at him, her mouth open. His eyes positively gleamed at this, and he continued.

"You can expect, I was surprised to see Ms. Aylia Beckett, legs wide open and ready for Snape's long…"

"If you finish that sentence Malfoy, I promise to every and any god in existence that I will hex you until you can't see straight." Her voice was quiet, measured. And he knew panic was rising in her chest.

"As you wish. But I am sure that you wouldn't want this tid-bit of information getting out to anyone. Imagine the scandal!" He grinned at her and she just stared back at him.

She knew where this was going after their little encounter just hours previous. It was ironic to her, that she had already had plans to seduce the Slytherin prince. But she had to say, he was a cunning little snake. And although she felt burning anger at his pathetic attempts at blackmail, she knew that none of her plans had changed. This just made things…more difficult.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I thought it might be nice to write something else, since it has been so long. ^_^ Hope it was enjoyable. I have thoughts to make more characters in the Harry Potter universe show up, but I need some suggestions. Please feel free to drop me a line.


End file.
